Rooster
Rooster '''(real name '''Makai Valencia) was a former United States Special Forces operative turned CIA agent who participated in the Venezuelan Civil War. A member of Task Force Anubis, Rooster participated in a sabotage operation against Los Eternos, under the command of Maritza Sparks. He was killed during a hand-to-hand fight against drug cartel leader El Toro, who killed him by impaling him on a crashed helicopter's rotor blades. Biography Military career Not much is known about Makai's early life, but it is known that he enlisted in the United States Army in 1996, where he met and became best friends with Ryder Boone. They both served in the War in Iraq and Afghanistan, before ending up in the Central Intelligence Agency's Task Force Anubis together. Venezuelan Civil War Along with his friend Ryder, Makai, operating under the codename Rooster, participated in the Venezuelan Civil War, providing covert aid to Venezuelan rebels fighting Los Eternos, which took over the nation following a violent coup. He became friends with Edward Maglio and his Righteous Crusaders after meeting them during an operation of theirs. During the final battle against El Toro, he was killed by El Toro while attempting to protect Marsha Maglio. He attempted to shoot El Toro to death, but his gun ran out of bullets, so he ended up engaging in a knife fight, during which El Toro stabbed Rooster to death and killed him. Legacy Makai Valencia and Ryder Boone were both honored as "war heroes" and buried next to each other in Arlington Cemetery. Edward Maglio, who had come to admire Makai and Ryder for their loyalty to both him and each other, attended their funerals, which were held simultaneously. Personal details Personality TBA Physical Appearance Makai Valencia is a tall, long haired man with black hair and a shaven face. Unlike Ryder, who had a small beard, Makai always shaved his face, much like Barry Maglio did. He also sported tattoos of military symbols on both his arms and his legs. Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities *'Master marksman': The team gunner of the Anubis team, Rooster was quite good with firearms. He perferred light machineguns because of their rapid rate of fire (which he thought made them better than assault rifles), and shotguns because of their spread. He commonly used buckshot with any shotgun he used. *'Master Martial Artist': A former black belt in Judo, Rooster was quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat. During his time in the military, he used his Judo skills in conjunction with other martial art styles he learned. He used a fighting style utilizing elements of Modern Army Combatives, Boxing, Judo, Krav Maga, Keysi Fighting Method, and even Jiujitsu, among many others. *'Expert tactician': Alongside Ryder, Makai could come up with battle strategies on the fly; he could instinctively tell when his squad was walking into an ambush simply by observing the number of enemies present in an area and deduce whether the battle plan was a death trap or still a go. Most of the time he is accurate, though there have been a handful of occassions where he misjudged a situation and nearly got himself and his friends killed. Equipment Weaponry *'M249 SAW': This was Rooster's favorite gun during the War in Iraq. *'M240B': This light machinegun was Rooster's signature weapon during his time in the War in Afghanistan. *'PKP Pecheneg': This Russian light machinegun was looted from a deserted Division 9 forward operating base, which was used for much of the Venezuelan Civil War. *'FN Five-Seven': this was Rooster's signature handgun. *'M2 Heavy Machinegun': Rooster often used mounted M2 machineguns at various battle locations in situations that demanded his fire support and whenever his personal LMG was out of action. *'RPG-7': This rocket launcher was used by Rooster to shoot down an enemy helicopter. Quotes "Hey, kid...I know how much your father meant to you. It's hard being a hero, you know? You can't save everybody." - Rooster to Edward Maglio while the latter mourns the loss of his father. Category:Characters Category:Deceased